That Cramped Closet
by cutarugg
Summary: Ever wonder what's in that cramped closet.
1. that cramped closet

Insert ususal disclaimers here.  
Thanks to the chickies, in the late night chat room for the idea. You girls crack me up. The next one is on one of ya'll. Please let me know what you think! This is my first fic, so how else will I know?

That Cramped Closet  
by: Jess aka :cutarugg

It was late and that beautiful mansion that Fran had been living in for the last four years was completely dark. Although she had come home late before she was almost ashamed of the time. It was very late or very early and she knew that Mr. Sheffield would be expecting her at the breakfast table in just a few short hours.

Fran had been out with Val tonight trying to forget PARIS again. Things had been so rocky between her and Mr. Sheffield. She had to figure things out. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. She was scared of what would or wouldn't happen. Fran knew that they would be very happy together, but she just had to help him see that.

Every time she saw him her heart would skip a beat and the butterflies in her stomach turned into elephants. How could she do it? How could she just stay around and wait? She was getting desperate.

As Fran made it up the stairs to the front door of the house, she noticed that every light was out. This seemed strange to Fran .Niles usually left at least one light on. He must have forgotten this time. She made her way through the door and reset the alarm. Boy, it was dark and she had to use her hands to find her way over to the closet to hang up her coat. Wow that wonderful closet. That tiny cramped closet always somehow seemed to have the perfect coat or jacket for every outfit. It was amazing how much stuff could fit in there.

Mindlessly she began waving her arms in the air looking for that tiny brass door knob. Then Fran felt something unusual.  
"Fran . . . " it was that familiar voice that Fran had come to love.  
"That's not the door knob . . . "  
"Oh my God!" she screamed.  
"SHH . . . "he gestured as he turned on the light in the foyer.  
"You nearly scared me to death. Why are you standing here in the dark? And why didn't you say anything when I came in okay?"  
"Fran, I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you made it in O.K."

Fran noticed that he was standing in his pajamas and robe. He was always so handsome dressed ready for bed. Heck he was handsome in everything. Fran quickly had to say something, his eyes were burning a hole in her.

"Well, I did so let me hang up my coat up and we can get to bed."  
"...We?"  
"You know what I mean Mr. Sheffield."  
"Do I Fran?" he asked moving a little closer.  
"I thought you did. I get the feeling that you don't, though Mr. Sheffield."  
"Max."  
"What?"  
"Call me Max. I think that we are past formal names when we are alone. Don't you think . . . Fran?"  
"Well . . . "  
"Well what?"  
" I really don't think that we should open that can of worms tonight. It's late and it will just start an argument. Then you'll wish that we had never . . . oh never mind" Fran turned toward the stairs to head up.

"Fran . . . wait. Let me say something."  
"I'm listening, Max. Go ahead."  
"Fran, I am sorry."  
"For what Max?"  
"For PARIS."

With that little five-letter word Fran felt a tear begin to build up in her eye. "Why is it always about Paris? It is so much more . . . Max." Then that lone tear fell.

Maxwell lifted her head and placed a kiss over that single tear. "Fran, please listen to me."

Fran lifted her eyes to look into his. Her heart was skipping and those elephants were doing flips. "Go on Max. I'm listening."

"Fran the day I took back 'the thing' was the worst day of my life. I had to hide my feelings from you and myself because I was scared of losing you forever. "  
"Max . . . "  
"No let me finish . . . I have to finish Fran . . . I love you now and always. I had to tell you, Fran. It has been driving me crazy ever since we got back. I am ready to take to next step with you if you'll have me."

Fran was speechless but never let her eyes drift from his. "I love you too, Max." Those were the only words she could manage to put together. By now Maxwell was shedding his own lone tear. Fran wiped the tear away with her thumb and stroked the side of his face.

As she parted her lips to add something of her own, Maxwell forcefully pulled her toward him. Only a gasp escaped her mouth as he took it for his own in a very heavy yet a soft kiss. Engulfed in that kiss Maxwell pressed his body against her. She needed this so much. She had to let him know how much she loved him. Soon hands began roaming and there was no space between their bodies.

Fran was the first to pull away.

"What . . . " he said.  
" I'm not going anywhere. I just want to hang up my coat." She answered back.

As she opened the door to that very cramped closet, Maxwell pressed his body behind hers and pushed her in, parting the coats that were already in there.

"What the . . . "  
"I just thought I would help you out." Then he closed the door behind them.  
"Oh yea . . . I could use a 'hand'" she smirked turning toward him.

Maxwell quickly turned her back around and pressed himself against her backside and she felt how much he really did want her. His hands began roaming her slender body and his lips quickly found her ear lobe. Before kissing it he whispered, "I love you, Fran." He finally had her where he wanted her and he was in total control. He began to kiss and taste her, oh how sweet she was.

During this all Fran could do was try to stand and enjoy. They were in almost complete darkness except for the small amount of light that was coming from under the door. Fran closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side to allow Maxwell more access to her ear, neck, and shoulder areas.

Maxwell let his hands freely roam her body. They made their way from her waist, to her abdomen, then down her thighs. Fran had to steady herself on the wall in the back of the closet. She was becoming weak in the knees just from his touch.

His hands gradually made their way under Fran's shirt just enough to touch the delicate skin under it. Maxwell loved to touch the tender skin on her abdomen. With his touch Fran began to hold her breath. She loved to feel that man's hand on her now very aroused body. No words were exchanged, at this time just heavy breathing and a few audible moans.

As Maxwell continued to kiss and savor her neck, Fran decided to take a chance herself. She reached behind her and grabbed Maxwell's thighs and pulled him closer. This of course surprised Maxwell and excited him even more. It made him even more aroused to know that Fran wanted more. He gently lowered his hands to the front of her hips and began grinding their bodies together. Fran then placed her hands on his encouraging more. She loved how his body felt against hers and she wanted to be as close to him as she could. Fran turned her head toward him, as he ever so softly whispered, "Fran . . . oh Fran it feels so good to have your body close to mine."

"I love it when you touch me . . . please don't stop." She pleaded.  
"Fran . . . I love you."

Maxwell then lowered his hand to meet the bottom of her short, very Fran like, skirt. He gently caressed the soft skin of her thigh. She placed her hand on his and motioned for him move it upwards.

"Are you sure . . . Fran? We don't have to do this now."  
"I trust you Max. I love you . . . Max. Please touch me . . . Max."

The skin was very soft under his slightly rougher fingers. With the tip of his right index finger he began to caress the inside of her thigh. Fran laced the fingers of their left hands together, holding on tightly, as Maxwell's digit found the edge of her, barely there, panties.

"Here, Fran?" he asked in a whisper.  
"Yes . . . oh god yes." She whispered back.  
"Or right here?" as he moved toward the center.  
Fran answered with a gasp and an, "Oh, Max!"

He continued to caress that area and kissing her neck. He really enjoyed the effect he was having on her. She wanted so much to touch him in return, but was it too soon? Did he want her to? She decided to take that chance and removed her left hand from his. She now moved that free hand behind her and started rubbing the top of Maxwell's thigh. With his in take of breath, she knew that he like it. Moving her hand closer to his center, his breathing got even deeper. She flattened her palm and began to gently caress the bulge that she found.

"Oh, Fran . . . I like that. May I?" he whispered.  
It took Fran a second to figure out what he meant, then I hit her. She turned her head and said, "Yes . . . oh yes, please."

Please was what he really wanted to hear and he slid his fingers between panties and skin. Fran gasped for air or was that him. It felt so good to both of them. Maxwell gently started caressing the soft and tender folds until he found her hardened bud. Those nimble fingers were doing magic and Fran could hardly continue what she was doing to him. She was trying to undo the knot of his robe, but was being pushed close to the edge from just his tender touch. Maxwell helped with his free hand, allowing her better access to his body. The silk of his pajamas was warm to her touch and she loved the thinness of the material. She worked her way back to his arousal and again began stroking it the best she could, considering what was being done to her.

"Oh God," they seemed to say together.  
"Wait.", She said.  
"It's O.K., Fran. I want you to. Cum for me . . . I mean for US."

Fran tried to hold back but the flood of orgasm rush over. She couldn't believe that she could with just the touch of his hands. She knew that he loved her and that this was only the beginning.  
She turned around, never changing her hand position. Her eyes had adjusted to the dim light and she could see his face.

"I love you, Maxwell Sheffield."  
"I love you, Fran Fine."

Maxwell now had both of his hands on Fran's lower back, and she now moved hers to his chest. She wanted so much to have his skin next to hers. Without even thinking about it she had already begun to unbutton his top and her hands were now touching his bare chest. Maxwell placed a hand on her jaw line and lifted her head. He gave her a tender kiss hoping to put all of his feelings into it.

While embraced in the kiss there was a click and then that cramped closet was dark again.

"What was that?", Fran whispered.  
"I think that someone just turned off the foyer light." Maxwell whispered back.  
"Ya think they heard us . . . Max?"  
Maxwell squeezed Fran. " I don't care. It was probably Niles. Maybe he got an earful."  
"It will keep him going for weeks."  
"As romantic as this 'cramped' closet is. What do you say we finish this somewhere else?" he said.  
"Where do you have in mind . . . Max?"  
"Don't know . . . a dinning room table or love seat in the office?"  
"Oh . . . you bad boy you."


	2. the green love seat

As they quietly opened the closet door, Maxwell guided Fran into the darkened foyer.

"Where are we going?", she asked.

He quickly pulled her into his arms. "Anywhere you want. As long as it's with you, I don't care.", he whispered into the nape of her neck.

"Well . . . then how 'bout we try that green love seat in your office. I hear that Niles has polished it, and you know green is my favorite color."

"Alright Miss Fine I'm game if you are."

"You better believe it Mr. Sheffield."

With one quick scoop she was in his arms and they were heading thru the dark living room straight to that green love seat in his office. What a love seat it was . Max now knew without a doubt that he was very much in love with Fran. He just wanted to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Maxwell maneuvered thru the living room. They were both nervous as he was fumbling with the door knob.

"Gosh, I love you.", he whispered.

"And I you."

He finally open the door and placed Fran on her feet. Closing the door behind them he pinned Fran against it.

"Mr. Sheffield !"

"Yes, Miss Fine?"

"I didn't know you were so strong. . . I like it." and through the dim light of the office he saw just how much she did like it. There was that glimmer in her eye the one that he had seen many times.

"Well . . . I always wanted you with your back against the wall." , he whispered in her ear as he left soft kisses down her neck line. His hands began to roam as did hers and things got hot and steamy very quickly.

"But this is your office door."

"Door . . . wall . . . same difference. I want you." His body was now pressed very firmly to hers and she knew just how much he did want her.

Fran was having a hard time thinking straight. She loved this man and he had made her 'very' happy in that cramped closet and she intended do the same for him on that green love seat. She wanted him so badly, she wanted to please him as much as she had been pleased.

By now Max had lost his robe and his pajama top was completely unbuttoned and opened. Fran enjoyed the warm soft skin she found there. She wanted flesh on flesh, so she began to unbutton her top. She lifted hands to the top button only to be stopped by Max.

"Let me sweetheart . . .", as he began to loosen her top button. She marveled at his nibble fingers as one by one her top opened for him.

Then wondered, "Chest hair? Has he always had chest hair?" She gently ran her fingers through the light patch of hair on his chest and slowly followed it lower. Max took a sharp intake of air as she played with the hairs just above his waistband.

Now that her top was opened Max let it fall to the floor and pulled close for a powerful kiss. Then Max reached behind her to unhook her bra and the straps slid down her arms. Then there was flesh on flesh contact. They both needed it, wanted it, delight in it and desired it.

Max loved this women so much and having her in this position pressed against the door and against himself, made him want her even more. "Take it slow old man. Don't scare her off.", he thought.

He loved the feel of her hands on his chest and all over his body. It was driving him crazy. He took her mouth again with his and let his hands roam her body. They drifted down to her hips and pulled her into his body. She moaned, but never broke that kiss.

He released his hands from her hips and caressed her cheek. "I love you Fran. Do you know that?".

"Yes, Max I do. Can I show you how much I love you?" she asked with a grin.

Raising one eyebrow, "Well . . . what did you have in mind?".

Fran said nothing and pushed Max away from her. At first he thought she was changing her mind but when she started removing his pajama top and stroking his tone body he knew he was in big trouble. She directed him over to that green love seat where she asked him to sit, he did so no questions asked.

She removed her short skirt, and since the top and bra had already been removed she stood in front of him in her very sexy, barely there thong panties, and garter belt. He knew she was sexy, but standing there just for him almost made him lose it. Fran decided to leave to heels on. She knew that Max liked the way they made her legs look. She wanted every advantage she could get.

Maxwell wanted to touch her so badly, but when he tried to reach her, she took a step a back. "Wait Max let me do for you this time." With that she took a step forward and rubbed his knee with hers as she kneeled on the floor in front of him. She then reached for the draw string of his pants and gently untied them. Tracing small circles in the soft hair below his belly button she dipped a finger under his waist band. Max took a sharp in take of air and stroked the side of her arm with the back side of his hand.

Fran then came up on her knees and began to kiss the lower part of his abdomen just below his belly button. She loved the way the soft hairs tickled as she teased him. She wanted to kiss more of him, so she began by placing her thumb under the waist band of his pants at his hips. She pulled the silky material from his hips following it with her moist kisses. 

Max gripped her shoulders as she made her decent. "Wait Fran. Not yet." he protested. Did Fran listen? Did she ever? She ignored his plead and continued to kiss him, avoiding to quite obvious erection. She wanted to save the best for last and she knew he would not let her continue if she didn't. She love this man and wanted him to enjoy every minute of this slow torture.

As she continued to remove the silky pajamas, she continued to kiss every inch of his body. Well, almost every inch, she did leave out that part for now. She traced the inside of his thighs with feathery kisses, adding just the right about of pressure when needed. Soon the pants were history and Fran had made her way down his legs and was on her way back up when she heard her name.

"Fran . . . Fran . . . ooh", he called to her. He wanted her here and now. What she was doing was great but he knew that she needed something too. "Oh . . . please Fran let me touch you."

"Be patient . . . Max. I want to just as badly as you want me. We have time." She slowly made her way back up his body and gave him a quick kiss before making her way back down again.

She ignored his plead again and began to kiss his inner thigh. She traced circles with her tongue and used her delicate fingers to caress the smooth skin there. She loved the textures and smells that were her Max. He was everything that she knew he would be. She wanted to kiss him in the final spot.

Max played with her hair with one hand and Fran laced the fingers of her hand other his other.Then the fingers of one hand, Fran gently stroked the length of his manhood. She looked up at Max, as if asking permission, and continued. She held him with her hand and lightly touched his tip with her tongue. Max took a few sharp breaths and grabbed her shoulders as if to stop her. She looked at him again. He shifted on that green love seat and whispered, "Don't stop."

Fran touched it again, this time tasting the sweet and saltiness that was all Maxwell. She then closed her mouth around just the tip of his manhood and applied a small amount of suction. She enclosed her hand all the way around him and began to stroke him, driving Max crazy and he again grabs her shoulders. Fran knows he likes this, so she continues to alternate between licking, stroking and sucking. Soon Max is very close to the point of no return, and he wants to share this with Fran.

He tries to stop her, but Fran wants him to be very happy. " Fran . . . Fran . . . I'm so close sweetheart. This will be a one man show if you keep doing that."

"Its ok Max. I want you to."

"Its not fair to you."

Fran never stops what she is doing to Max and she can tell he's about to come. He grips her shoulders and takes a few quick breaths.

"Oh God . . . . Frrraaannnnn . . . .PLEASE . . . . . .together . . . I want us together."

In one quick move he shifts his weight and lifts her up to him. "Fran, I want us to do this together. I love you."

"I love you too, Max. I just want you to feel the same way I did in that cramped closet." she whispered to him caressing his cheek with back of her hand.

"I promise Fran it will be well worth it. ", he gave her a naughty grin and let his hand trace her body down to those barely there thongs.


End file.
